


Fighting Evil By Moonlight

by chromyrose



Series: SASO 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, aka Sailor Moon, is torn between the cute, shy boy who won't give him the time of day, and the dashing hero Tuxedo Mask.





	Fighting Evil By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This one was loads of fun; the prompt here was "Sailor Moon AU with Victor as Sailor Moon who has no idea that shy, hapless Yuuri is the dashing Tuxedo Mask by night!!"

Viktor had adopted Makkachin thinking he was getting the world’s cutest poodle puppy, but it didn’t take long for him to realize he was terribly mistaken.

He was getting the _universe’s_ cutest poodle puppy. Or even the multiverse, if what Makkachin said was to be believed. 

So Makkachin, an adorable, talking, magic poodle puppy, could do practically everything – except save the galaxy from certain doom. This, she said, was Viktor’s responsibility; she gave him a gorgeous brooch to pin to the lapel of his school blazer, studded with sapphire gemstones, and the magic words needed to activate them:

“Moon Prism Power, Make Up!

After a flash of light, Viktor was left transformed into Sailor Moon, the pretty Guardian of Love and Justice.

–

That had been six months ago. Now Viktor was at his locker, sorting through his books and miscellaneous belongings to grab the things he needed for his afternoon classes. His French book was wedged in tight and unyielding, so he braced one hand on the wall and forcefully tugged on its spine with the other. The book flew out, and Viktor’s elbow launched back until it connected with something hard.

“Oh my gosh,” he cried. He turned in time to see Yuuri Katsuki clutch at his face, palms pressed over his mouth and nose and eyes politely averted to gaze at the floor.

“Are you okay, Yuuri? Are you bleeding?”

“I’m fine!” Yuuri squeaked, his voice cracking. He refused to look up, and jerked away when Viktor stepped closer. “Fine! Gotta go!”

He ran off, and Viktor’s entire body slumped. He grabbed his bag off the floor and dragged himself off to class.

–

“I’m telling you, Chris, he’s never looked me in the eyes before. And now that my elbow's clocked him in the face, he’s probably not about to start,” Viktor lamented in a morose whisper, as Mme. Lopera conjugated irregular verbs on the chalkboard. “Do you think he hates me?”

“He doesn’t hate you,” Christophe insisted, rolling his eyes. “He’s just shy. Very, very shy. Actually, maybe he’ll finally think of you as just a regular person now that you’ve probably broken his nose. This could vastly improve your relationship.”

Viktor huffed, and mindlessly copied the notes off the board, less because he had to and more as a means to ignore Chris. Neither of them had protested when the school administration placed them in French I, but Christophe was already more fluent than their teacher, and Viktor wasn't far behind.

“Besides,” Christophe added a moment later, poking Viktor's forehead with the end of his pen. “Why are you thinking about Yuuri Katsuki when you have Tuxedo Mask throwing himself into danger for you almost every night? Greedy.”

“Tuxedo Mask is… – Yuuri’s different. That’s all. He’s really cute, I bet. I wouldn’t know since he never let me have a good look at him...” Viktor sighed. “Why won't he let me look at him, Christophe?”

“There there,” Chris murmured. “As Sailor Venus, Guardian of Love, I’m telling you you have nothing to worry about.”

Viktor scoffed. “Guardian of Love, my butt. I should be Sailor Venus, and you should be Sailor Moon, Guardian of a dumb rock in the sky.”

“You were _meant_ to be Sailor Moon. The talking animals said so. Besides, the giant rock in the sky matches the rocks in your big empty head,” Christophe teased. Viktor gasped.

“You wound me. I'm so offended, I'm not talking to you for the rest of class. Enjoy listening to Madame Lopera butcher your native tongue, Sailor _Penis_.”

Christophe was so affronted, he gasped loud enough that it practically echoed off the classroom walls. Needless to say, both of them were sentenced to after school detention. 

–

At the end of the very long school day, Viktor wanted nothing more than to go home and get some rest. So of course, once he stepped out of the school building, he found Makkachin waiting for him dutifully, tail wagging eagerly – or, as Viktor knew better, impatiently. 

“Finally!” She barked, nuzzling Viktor's ankle. “You're extra late today. Yuri, Otabek, and Seung-Gil have been waiting for you at the library.” 

Viktor knelt down to cuddle his dog, who eagerly licked his face despite the urgency. Makkachin, though magical, was still a puppy who loved her cuddles. 

“Viktoooor,” she whined. “We have to go. This is serious.” 

“What is?” 

“We think we found one of the portals the Dark Kingdom is using to suck the life out of humans!” 

–

“I still don't understand why _he_ gets to be the leader,” Yuri complained after they'd suited up, as Makkachin and Chris' cat Sophie explained the plan. “He's the least competent.” 

“Sailor Mars, please set your personal feelings for Sailor Moon aside. He's the only one who can deal a finishing blow to any of the Dark Kingdom's monsters after they've eaten enough human energy, so it's important to make sure you all protect him.” 

The rest of the team nodded, and Viktor felt flush with warm; with these guys looking out for him, he was sure nothing bad could happen. He tucked a long lock of hair behind his ear, still delighted after all this time that his transformation into Sailor Moon restored his hair to hip length, even though he'd had to cut it as Viktor Nikiforov. It felt so nice, falling in a long, sleek mass over his shoulders and down his back; it was even nicer than the skirt that made his legs look illegally sultry, or the bows on his costume that made his pecs and ass feel like a present begging to be unwrapped. 

“Oi,” Yuri huffed, jostling Viktor's shoulder. “Now's not the time to preen. Let's go.” 

–

It was a botched operation, though not through any fault of Viktor's; the information Makkachin and Sophie had received was compromised from the beginning, and when they broke into the warehouse the Dark Kingdom was occupying, they were ambused. 

Viktor stood unsteadily on his feet, and looked around the room. Yuri was spitting fire, literally and figuratively, at a monster that was holding him in a tight fist, but apparently that beast was fireproof. Otabek, who was usually quick to Yuri's side in any battle, was caught up between a trio of monsters who all wanted to make a snack out of him; his tiara was lopsided, and his face was matted with dirt and sweat. Even Seung-Gil, who was typically so cool in battle, was snarling at beast who was effectively dodging all of his attacks, and looked to Viktor like he was ready to throw his bare fists instead. 

Worst of all, Christophe was down, slumped against a pile of crates as he tried to catch his breath. Viktor could see the pain in his expression; when they'd first jumped into battle, his Venus-Love-Me-Chain was the most effective weapon they had on their team. It didn't take long for the monsters to start targeting him specifically, and when one of them grabbed the chain and gave a massive flick of his arm, he sent Chris flying and then smashing into the ground on the other end of it. 

“Tuxedo Mask,” Viktor whispered, hands clenched into fists at his side. “We could really use you right now!” 

As if on cue, one of the warehouse's upper windows shattered, and a black clad figure flew in, landing elegantly on top of the beast that had been subduing Yuri. In its surprise it released its grip on Sailor Mars, and he hurried off to assist Otabek, making that fight a little more fair. 

From there it was a domino effect; Tuxedo Mask had given the team the second wind they needed to finally vanquish the dark creatures, and Viktor was able to deal the final blow with red hot vitriol on behalf of all his injured friends. 

When Viktor looked over, after all was said and done, he saw Tuxedo Mask climbing the rafters to escape from the window he used to enter. Mustering up the last of his energy, Viktor lept and gave chase, grabbing the back of Tuxedo Mask's cloak forcefully. 

“Wait!” He cried. “Wait...” 

Tuxedo Mask turned around, the domino mask around his eyes betraying nothing except for a deep, still, warm shade of brown. Viktor shuddered. 

“Please let me see your face...?” 

“I can't,” he answered seriously, as if this was the first time they were having this conversation. “It's better for both of us if we don't know who each other are.” 

“But what are the chances we know each other, anyways,” Viktor argued, just as he always did. Then he softened his tone. “Please. I just want to see the face of my savior...” 

He reached out to touch Tuxedo Mask's mask, waiting for another rejection but hoping this time would be different; he was surprised when instead of either, the man winced when Viktor's fingers touched his cheekbone. 

“Ah, did you get hurt?” 

“I... Earlier today, yes. Not here.” 

Viktor stepped closer cautiously, scared that Tuxedo Mask would run away. But he wasn't running at all; his eyes were locked onto Viktor's, watching his every expression with a nervous detachment. Viktor skimmed his fingers gently over the man's nose, which he could now see in the soft moonlight was bruised something awful, and then he nudged the mask up a little higher. 

Realization suddenly struck him, hard. An injured nose. It was almost farfetched to think, so completely ridiculous it couldn't be true, and yet Viktor couldn't stop the name tumbling from his lips. 

“...Yuuri...?” 

Tuxedo Mask got up on his tiptoes, to bridge the height gap between them made more significant by the heels on Sailor Moon's boots, and pressed his lips with a delicate shyness to Viktor's. When Viktor went slack with surprise, Tuxedo Mask seized the chance to grab his cloak back, and dashed out of the broken window at record speeds. 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Viktor mumbled, touching his lips so gently so as not to disturb the new warmth. From the ground level he heard a distant sing-song voice say, “I told you so!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this silly bit of prose! And if you enjoyed it, hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/haikyuutiie) and be my friend!


End file.
